


The Meaning of Silence

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 73: Silence. Set during ‘Silence in the Library’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 73: Silence. Set during ‘Silence in the Library’.

Perhaps it’s just because this incarnation likes to fill every moment with talking (he’s admitted before that he’s got a gob, and that hasn’t changed). But there’s something unsettling about the concept that in an entire planet, filled with ideas and recorded memories, his is the only voice that can be heard. It’s a library, yes, and libraries are quiet. But there’s a difference between quiet and silence.

Donna doesn’t seem worried, but the Doctor knows before he even checks on the computers that they’re the only ones on the planet. Because silence, to him, always seems to mean death.


End file.
